Sadie Grace
by alygator86
Summary: The sequel to Married Adventures. The first year of Sadie's life.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sadie Grace  
Rating: K+  
Spoilers: There shouldn't be any  
Disclaimer: Sadie is aaaall mine.

I am not going to finish writing the whole sequel before I leave for Mexico on Saturday – but I'm close! I am giving you this first part for right now.

I haven't edited this and I will probably change some things and/or add to it. But here is something.

When I update it will be added to this story entry.

Enjoy!

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Juliet and Sadie had to spend a day in the hospital for observation and check ups. The time was spent with various people coming to visit - Maddie, Henry, Gus and Nora, the Chief, Lassiter and Marlowe and Matthew, Buzz. Sadie slept through most of it and Shawn took pictures with his phone - most of them were pictures of Sadie and Juliet. He was trying to find his favorite one for his lock screen background.

They made it home and Shawn took all their gifts and balloons inside, Juliet insisted she carry Sadie in her carrier.

"Okay, Jules. Why don't you go take a nap?" Shawn suggested when she tried to hide her yawn for the fourth time in as many minutes. Sadie was in the swing which was placed in front of where they were on the couch.

"But I don't want to miss anything," she told him, using her pouty expression that usually made him agree to things.

He kissed her pout and shook his head, "she is sleeping. I slept earlier and that coffee smoothie Buzz gave me has me slightly wired. Go get some sleep. I have to take about 40 more pictures of her anyway."

Juliet scrunched up her nose. "Fine. Wake me up if she needs anything," she told him. She gave him a soft kiss, kissed Sadie's cheek, and then went to their room.

Everything was going well until about half an hour into Juliet's nap. Sadie started the fuss, causing Shawn to sit up straight. Then she started crying.

"Oh boy."

He carefully picked Sadie up out of the swing.

"Sadie, Pineapple. What's wrong? Oh, we don't want to wake mommy up. She's really tired."

The newborn didn't seem to care about that in the slightest. Shawn picked up his phone and called someone who might know what she wanted.

"Hello?"

"Lassie! What does my daughter want?"

"What? Spencer, how should I know? Where's O'Hara?"

He gently bounced Sadie as he talked on the phone. "She's sleeping and I don't want to wake her up. Help me out here, man!"

"Did you try changing her diaper?" Lassiter threw out an idea.

"No. Let me try that. Hold on."

Shawn set the phone on the coffee table and grabbed the diaper changing supplies from the diaper bag they hadn't unpacked yet. Shawn had experienced exactly one diaper change so far but remembering the steps wasn't too hard. In just a couple minutes Sadie had a new diaper and she had stopped crying and was contently looking around.

He picked her up again and grabbed his phone from the table.

"Lassie, you're a genius!"

"Not really. Shouldn't you have called your father first?" He asked.

"Not unless I wanted a lecture before he told me what the problem was," Shawn scoffed, "thanks for your help."

"No problem. And don't worry. You'll get the hang of it."

"And you said you'd never help me again," Shawn goaded him, "you really do care!"

"Goodbye, Spencer."

Shawn pressed end before tossing his phone on the couch.

"I know, Sadie. Let's watch Pretty in Pink. You'll love that movie."

Just as the credits started playing, Juliet came out to join them.

"That nap was amazing," she sat down next to Shawn and a sleeping Sadie.

"I'm glad. I have started Sadie's movie education. She's not a very good student so far."

Juliet giggled, "She's two and a half days old."

"She is pretty perfect, though," he said.

"Definitely," Juliet grinned, "I love that she has your dark hair."

"Of course. My hair is amazing. But I hope it curls like yours," he admitted.

"Me too!"


	2. 5 hours to 5 days old

Title: Sadie Grace

Rating: T

Spoilers: Not so much

Disclaimer: Sadie belongs to ME

I made some changes from the first part I posted before I went to Mexico.

Omg never sunburn your entire body…every time I take a shower I start peeling somewhere else.

Anyway, enjoy!

_SHULESMAKEMYLIFE_

_**5 hours old**_

Shawn went down to the cafeteria and ran into Lassiter and his dad. He was thankful for the hospital having a cafeteria with such good food to choose from. Oh, they even had ice cream. He remembered that for later, he could surprise Juliet.

"Shawn what are you doing down here?" Henry asked, holding a tray with a salad on it.

"Jules is taking a shower and Sadie is having a check up and newborn tests," he told them, grabbing a tray. "I was hungry and Jules wanted me to bring her some pizza."

Shawn yawned and decided to get a coffee as well. The three picked out their food - Shawn also got some snacks for later, paid, and went over to a table. Henry and Lassiter talked as they ate.

"Spencer, why are you so quiet?" Lassiter asked, putting down his fork.

"I don't know what I'm doing," Serious Shawn replied. "She's tiny and looks just like Jules and cries and I don't know what to do."

"That's normal," Henry told him. "Juliet will probably get the idea faster than you but you'll catch on."

Lassiter nodded. "When Matthew was born I had no idea how Marlowe knew what to do. I read books while she was pregnant but nothing can adequately prepare you for taking care of your baby."

"You'll probably mess up but the two of you are smart. You will be fine," Henry assured his son. "And babies are too young to remember you screwed up."

"Juliet will keep you from screwing up your kid too much," asserted Lassiter, drinking some of his coffee.

_**2 days old **_

Juliet and Sadie had to spend a day in the hospital for observation and check ups. The time was spent with various people coming to visit - Maddie, Henry, Gus and Nora, the Cheif, Lassiter and Marlowe and Matthew, Buzz. Sadie slept through most of it and Shawn took pictures with his phone - most of them were pictures of Sadie and Juliet. He was trying to find his favorite one for his lock screen background.

They made it home and Shawn took all their gifts and balloons inside, Juliet insisted she carry Sadie in her carrier.

"Okay, Jules. Why don't you go take a nap?" Shawn suggested when she tried to hide her yawn for the fourth time in as many mintues. Sadie was in the swing which was placed in front of where they were on the couch.

"But I don't want to miss anything," she told him, using her pouty expression that usually made him agree to things.

He kissed her pout and shook his head, "she is sleeping. I slept earlier and that coffee smoothie Buzz gave me has me slightly wired. Go get some sleep. I have to take about 40 more pictures of her anyway."

Juliet scrunched up her nose. "Fine. Wake me up if she needs anything," she told him. She gave him a soft kiss, kissed Sadie's cheek, then went to their room.

Everything was going well until about half an hour into Juliet's nap. Sadie started the fuss, causing Shawn to sit up straight. Then she started crying.

"Oh boy."

He carefully picked Sadie up out of the swing.

"Sadie, Pineapple. What's wrong? Oh, we don't want to wake mommy up. She's really tired."

The newborn didn't seem to care about that in the slightest. Shawn picked up his phone and called someone who might know what she wanted.

"Hello?"

"Lassie! What does my daughter want?"

"What? Spencer, how should I know? Where's O'Hara?"

He gently bounced Sadie as he talked on the phone. "She's sleeping and I don't want to wake her up. Help me out here, man!"

"Did you try changing her diaper?" Lassiter threw out an idea.

"No. Let me try that. Hold on."

Shawn set the phone on the coffee table and grabbed the diaper changing supplies from the diaper bag they hadn't unpacked yet. Shawn had experienced exactly one diaper change so far but remembering the steps wasn't too hard. In just a couple minutes Sadie had a new diaper and she had stopped crying and was contently looking around.

He picked her up again and grabbed his phone from the table.

"Lassie, you're a genius!"

"Not really. Shouldn't you have called your father first?" He asked.

"Nope," Shawn replied simply, "thanks for your help."

"No problem. And don't worry. You'll get the hang of it."

"You really do care!" he teased.

"Goodbye, Spencer."

Shawn pressed end before tossing his phone on the couch. "I know, Sadie! Let's watch Pretty in Pink. You'll love that movie."

Just as the credits started playing, Juliet came out to join them.

"That nap was amazing," she sat down next to Shawn and a sleeping Sadie in his arms.

"I'm glad, sweetheart. I have started Sadie's movie education. She's not a very good student so far."

Juliet giggled, "she's two and a half days old."

"She is pretty perfect, though," he said.

"Definitely," Juliet grinned, "I love that she has your dark hair."

"Of course. My hair is amazing. But I hope it curls like yours," he admitted.

"Me too!"

_**5 days **_

On their third day home and Sadie's fifth day of life, Madeleine came for a visit. Juliet's mom and stepdad were coming to visit later in the week.

"Hey, mom," Shawn said with a smile as he opened the door, his phone to his ear.

"I don't know, Lassie. The spirits don't really like it when I don't get much sleep."

"What's he talking about?" Maddie asked Juliet.

"Carlton wants his help on a case. I told him he could go, I think he's just trying to make him feel bad first."

Maddie nodded, going over to the swing, "there is our adorable Sadie!"

"Okay, fine," Shawn said to Lassiter on the phone, "I'll be there in a few minutes."

Madeleine picked up Sadie from the swing.

"Do you want me to pick up anything when I come back, sweetheart?" Shawn asked, giving Sadie a kiss.

"A smoothie, please," Juliet smiled, giving Shawn a kiss.

"You got it. See you later mom!"

Shawn grabbed his keys and went off to help Lassiter. Madeleine took a seat on the couch with Sadie.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" Juliet asked.

"No thanks," Maddie smiled. Juliet sat on the couch with her. "If you want to take a nap or have a few minutes of alone time I can watch her for you."

Juliet smiled, "thank you but we just had a nap. And I was able to take a shower this morning."

"That was going to be my next suggestion," Maddie laughed. "Shawn has been helpful?"

"Shawn has been amazing," Juliet told her. "He gets up during the night and he brings her to me so I can feed her and then he puts her back in her bassinet. Sometimes I think he's better at this than I am."

"You are doing fine," Maddie assured her. "It is completely normal to feel like you don't know what you're doing."

"That's what my mom said, too."

"I'm sure if you talk to Detective Lassiter he will tell you the same thing."

Juliet smiled. "He may not admit to it. Marlowe probably would."

Madeleine nodded in understanding then looked down at her granddaughter, studying her. "She has the same look when she's sleeping that Shawn had."

"Shawn still has it sometimes," Juliet laughed softly. "It's so cute and I hope to get a picture of them together with that look."

"Send it to me when you do!" Requested her mother-in-law.

"You got it."


	3. 3 weeks to 8 weeks

_**3 weeks**_

"Okay," said Juliet, picking up her purse. "I'll be getting dinner with Abigail after we look at bridesmaid dresses. Call me if Sadie needs anything."

"Jules, I am perfectly capable of taking care of out little Pineapple. And I'll text you pictures every 15 minutes unless Gus gets annoyed," Shawn told her, "and then I'll keep doing it but it will be even more fun."

"Okay," she conceded, "But call me if you need anything!"

Juliet kissed her husband and her daughter and after snuggling Sadie for five more minutes, left to go dress shopping with Abigail. Ten minutes after Juliet left, Gus arrived with pizza.

"Sweeeet." Shawn said in greeting. "Sadie Gracie, Uncle Gus is awesome."

"You know she's sleeping, Shawn," Gus told him, putting the pizza box on the coffee table. "She can't hear you."

"That is neither here nor there. Do you want to hold her?" He asked, going to the kitchen to get some drinks.

"Um...she's sleeping. I don't want to wake her up."

"Five...four...three..." Shawn said from the kitchen. "Two...one."

A few seconds later, Sadie started crying.

"Shawn what did you do?!"

Shawn came from the kitchen with two glasses of water. "I honestly didn't think that would work. Pick her up."

"You pick her up. You made her," Gus retorted.

"Technically, Jules made her," replied Shawn. "She's hungry. Pick her up and I'll get her bottle ready."

Shawn went back into the kitchen and Gus stood nervously over the three week old in her swing. He waffled on which way to pick her up and when her crying got louder he got more nervous and just went for it.

"Oh, hey, you did it," Shawn said, surprised, when he reappeared with the bottle. "Here you go."

Gus, like a deer in the headlights, stood there holding Sadie and the bottle. "What do I do?"

"Really?" Shawn found this amusing. He sat on the couch and opened the pizza box, "put it in her mouth. She knows what to do."

Gus did just that and stood in the middle of the room.

"You can sit down, you know," Shawn took a bite of the pizza. "She doesn't care as long as she still gets to eat.

Gus sat awkwardly on the couch.

"Man, now I know why Lassie thinks I'm so funny."

"It's not funny, Shawn," Gus told him, annoyed.

"It kind of is." Shawn took out his phone and took a picture.

"What are you doing?"

Shawn attached the picture to a text. "I told Jules I'd send her a picture every 15 minutes. But Lassie and my dad have to see this too."

Gus ignored him and continued to feed his honorary niece. She finished her bottle and Gus looked over at Shawn.

"Now what?"

"Now you need to burp her. I'll do that."

Gus let Shawn take Sadie. He held her against his chest and patted her back.

"How did you know she was hungry?" Gus asked.

"It was her hungry cry," Shawn told him like it was obvious. "And she ate a little over two hours ago."

"I'm thinking about asking Nora to marry me," Gus told him suddenly. He had been dating Nora for almost 7 months.

"That was a terrible segway," Shawn replied. "But are you serious?"

"I am."

Sadie burped and Shawn grabbed another piece of pizza. "Do you have a ring yet?"

"My parents gave me my great grandmother's ring," Gus finally got a piece of pizza.

"Then you are going to need to learn a looot more about babies," Shawn told him. He looked down at Sadie, "Should we make Uncle Gus change your diaper, Pineapple?"

"No way, Shawn."

"That's not what Sadie is saying."

PINEAPPLESARETASTY

Juliet met Abigail at the dress shop to pick out a dress. Juliet was the only bridesmaid so it wasn't going to be too difficult a task, thankfully.

"Hi Abigail!"

"Hey Juliet," Abigail replied with a smile, "You look amazing. Are you sure you had a baby three weeks ago?"

Juliet laughed, "Thank you! Breastfeeding burns a lot of calories.

"Very good to know!"

Juliet's phone alerted her to a new message. She checked it and laughed, "when Shawn said he was going to send me a picture every 15 minutes, for some reason I thought he was joking. He sent one on my way here and another just now."

"I want to see!"

Juliet showed her the first picture with the text saying 'I tricked Gus into holding her' and the second picture with another text saying 'I made Gus learn how to change a diaper.'

"She is adorable. And she looks so much bigger since I saw her two weeks ago," Abigail gushed over the pictures.

"She is changing constantly," Juliet told her, "and I'm sure you will see many more pictures before the day is done."

"I look forward to it. Let's find you a dress and aww over your baby!"

DRESSSHOPPINGCANBEFUN

They found _the_ dress after looking at dozens of different dresses. Thankfully there were only a handful Juliet had to try on. The dress was chosen, pinned for alterations, and a second fitting was scheduled. The two women finished up and got dinner. Juliet stopped at the store on the way home to pick up some ice cream for Gus and Shawn - but more for Gus to deal with the traumatic learning experience of taking care of a baby as taught by her husband.

When she got home the guys were watching a movie and Sadie was asleep in Shawn's arms.

"Hey sweetheart!" Shawn smiled when Juliet came into the room.

"Hi Juliet," greeted Gus.

Juliet sat on the couch between them. "Hey. Gus, this is for you," she handed him the plastic grocery store bag containing the ice cream.

"Thank you. I'm going to eat some right now," he said, heading to the kitchen with the ice cream.

Shawn kissed her softly in hello before asking. "Why does he get ice cream?"

"Because," she took Sadie from her husband, "you were mean to him."

"I made him get over his fear of taking care of babies," defended Shawn.

Juliet cuddled her sleeping daughter. "Exactly. But maybe he'll share with you."

Shawn went to the kitchen to see about just that.

_**6 weeks**_

Shawn and Juliet took Sadie to her checkup then went to visit Henry, stopping for smoothies on the way. Shawn took his daughter out of her carrier and passed her to her grandpa then he sat on the couch next to Juliet and put his arm around her shoulders.

"You have two more weeks of leave, right?" Henry asked, holding his granddaughter who was content to look around from their spot in the armchair.

Juliet nodded, "yeah. I'm excited to go back but I also just want to stay home all day with her."

"We'll visit you all the time!" Shawn said, in his fake girl voice representing Sadie.

Juliet laughed at the voice he used which caused Sadie to smile.

"Hey, look at that!" Henry said, excited to see his granddaughter smile.

"Yes! Sadie thinks I'm funny, too!"

Juliet smiled, "or she thinks laughing is funny.

"It's probably that," Said Henry. "We don't want to encourage Shawn."

"Hey!"

"So when Juliet goes back to work," Henry ignored Shawn's protest, "Shawn is taking Sadie to the Psych office and when he gets a case I get to watch my granddaughter, right?"

"That's right. Shawn even has an extra pack and play for the Psych office for when she's big enough for that."

"And then I can teach her to find all the pineapples in a room. Pineapples are much more delicious than hats."

"What?" Juliet laughed.

Henry rolled his eyes, "when I was teaching Shawn to improve his observation skills I would have him close his eyes and ask him how many hats were in the room."

While Shawn and Juliet had hashed out the why of him being a fake psychic after their brief breakup, but not how he came to have his skills.

"And then from that he would have me tell him about the people wearing the hats based on what they were doing, who they were with, what else they were wearing," Shawn explained. "He taught me to see even the smallest details. That's how I knew you had two cats when we first met. You had cat hair on you in two different places and it was different colors."

"That is just amazing," Juliet said.

"I knew Lassie and his old partner were together because he touched her ponytail when he walked behind her. I know when Sadie is getting hungry because she starts getting antsy about two minutes before she starts crying," he told them, "like she is now."

"How do you always know what I get you for Christmas?" Asked Henry, letting Juliet take Sadie to get ready to feed her.

"That is something I will never tell anyone."

_JULESWANTSSOMECOFFEWITHHERPARTNER_

Shawn met Gus to help him with a surprise for Nora and Juliet took Sadie to meet Lassiter for coffee. She hadn't seen her partner much in the last six weeks and Sadie had changed a lot since her honorary uncle had last seen her.

Juliet ordered a decaf coffee and sat at a table with Sadie in her carrier waiting for Lassiter. Juliet put the carrier on the chair next to her and the diaper bag on the floor. Sadie fussed at the lack of attention while she was trying to fall asleep. Juliet rocked her carrier, shushing her softly.

"Hey," Lassiter greeted the pair quietly, aware of his partner's attempts to get her daughter to sleep.

"Hi," Juliet replied, rocking the carrier while giving her friend a smile.

Lassiter leaned over the table, a hand holding his tie to his chest to keep it out of the way, "look at her! She's gotten so big already. She's adorable."

Juliet grinned. "Thank you! We had her check up and she's doing really well."

"How are you and Spencer doing?" he asked, remembering the first few months with Matthew.

"Tired," she replied with a smile, "But Shawn has been amazing."

"Really?" asked Lassiter, his question as more of a statement.

She nodded, "he gets up when she cries at 3am to bring her to get fed, he is a pro at changing diapers, he does whatever I ask him to."

"Good," Lassiter drank some of his coffee. Juliet was like his sister; if her husband screwed up he would get an ass kicking. "How are ~you~? Really."

Juliet stopped rocking Sadie as she seemed safely asleep. "Aside from feeling like I have no idea what I'm doing, I am looking forward to going back to work but at the same time I don't want to. I love spending time with her but I also love my job."

"If you want to take more time, just let me know," Lassiter told her. He understood how she felt.

"No," Juliet shook her head, "I'll be okay. She'll be with Shawn and I have no doubt he'll bring her to the station all the time…tell me what Matthew is up to! You and Marlowe have to come over with him soon...when we have a chance to clean up the house," she laughed. "I miss them!"

"What if you three come over for dinner?" Lassiter asked, "Marlowe would love to have you over. She's been wanting to try some new recipes."

SHULESDINNERWITHTHELASSITERS

Shawn and Juliet arrived at Marlowe and Lassiter's house, Shawn carrying Sadie in her carrier and Juliet with a bottle of wine for their hosts. Juliet rang the doorbell and Marlowe opened the door with a smile. 

"Shawn! Juliet!" she greeted, motioning for them to come in. "It's so good to see you. Thanks for coming."

"Thank you for having us," Juliet replied, giving her partner's wife a hug before handing her the bottle of wine. "This is for you two."

"Thank you! Shawn," Marlowe gave him a hug as well before leading them to the living room. "And Sadie. She is just so cute!"

"Mama!" Matthew ran over to his mom and their guests as they sat on the couch, placing Sadie on the coffee table. "Hi!"

"Matty!" Shawn fist bumped the almost two-and-a-half year old – something he taught the kid. "What's up little dude?"

Matthew pointed to Sadie. "Baby!"

"May I?" Marlowe asked Juliet her permission to pick up Sadie

Juliet nodded in response to Marlowe's question then asked her honorary nephew. "Do you remember her name?"

Matthew scrunched up his face, thinking, for a moment before shaking his head. "No."

"Her name is Sadie," Marlowe reminded him, carefully taking Sadie out of her carrier. "Do you remembering going to visit her and Aunt Juliet at the hospital?"

"Yeah!" he said as only a two year old can when remembering something.

Lassiter made an appearance in the family room. "Hey! Someone didn't want to help put his toys away in his room."

"Sorry, I just like having them out for when I want to play again," Shawn replied then played as if he just realized Lassiter was talking about Matthew. "Oh, you meant Matty."

Lassiter gave him the 'oh, so funny' face. "Sadie is awake now!" He said, noticing his wife holding their 'niece'.

"Yep. And you can take her," Marlowe told him. "I need to check on the chicken."

"Ooh," Juliet stood up with Marlowe after Lassiter took Sadie. "I'll help you!"

Juliet and Marlowe went to the kitchen and Matthew ran over to his toy box in the family room to find a toy.

"She's so alert," Lassiter said, sitting in the chair adjacent to the couch. "She'll make a good detective."

Shawn laughed. "She doesn't have to be a cop. Plus, she's 6 weeks old, Lassie. She doesn't even sleep though the night yet."

"How's it going with her?" He asked, having a serious moment.

"It's amazing," Shawn admitted. "I've never had less sleep in my life. Not even when I spent three weeks in New Orleans… but it is definitely worth it."

Matthew came over with his favorite toy car and presented it to Sadie. "Sadie play?"

"She's too little to play with that, buddy," Shawn told him, "But I'll play with you."

Matthew gave Shawn the car instead then ran over to his toy box again.

"He's going to bring you all his favorite toys," Lassiter told him, explaining his son's behavior. "He shares with people he likes."

"Mini Lassie likes me!" Shawn chuckled. "He must take after his mom."

_WOWTHISSECTIONISGETTINGLONG_

The friends finished dinner, Shawn helped Lassiter clear the table while Marlowe got Matthew changed into his pajamas, and they all gathered in the family room – Matthew being allowed to stay up half an hour later since they had guests.

"He is so interested by her," Marlowe said to Juliet.

Matthew and Shawn were playing cars – pushing them around the carpet and sometimes crashing them. Every time Sadie made a noise Matthew was look at her, trying to figure out what was going on.

"It's really very cute," replied Juliet. "We should have play dates…which will be more for us."

Marlowe laughed. "That works for me. It'll be fun hanging out with another mom."

The adults looked to Sadie when she started crying.

"She needs to be changed," Juliet interpreted the cry and started to get up to tend to her daughter.

Shawn beat her to it. "I got it, sweetheart. Lassie, take over the car crashing for me."

Juliet smiled at him and passed him the diaper bag. "Thanks."

"Down the hall, second door on the left is Matthew's room," Marlowe told him. "You can use the changing table."

"Thanks, Mars." Shawn replied, taking Sadie and the diaper bag to change her.

"You weren't kidding," Marlowe said to her friend. "He **is** amazing."

"I do those things, too," Lassiter interjected indignantly.

"I never said you didn't, baby," replied Marlowe.

Juliet grinned. "Yeah, I think I'll keep him."

"Good call," Marlowe told her, "Plus, you make pretty babies."

_**8 weeks**_

"Okay, Sadie Gracie," Shawn said to his daughter who was chilling in her carrier looking at him, "what should we do?"

Jules was at work and Shawn managed to get to the Psych office before Gus. A lot of things happened earlier than usual when you had an infant who was awake by 5:30am. But what does he do with an 8 week old?

Sadie yawned in response to her father's question.

"Hmm. Not helpful, Pineapple." Shawn took out his phone and tapped one of the contacts in his favorites list.

"Hey Dad!" Shawn replied when Henry answered.

"Shawn, what can I do for you?"

"What does one do with an 8 week old all day?" Shawn asked, leaning back in his chair.

Henry chuckled, "have fun, Shawn."

Shawn looked at his phone annoyed after Henry hung up on him.

"Sadie, your grandpa is not very nice."

Sadie gurgled and stuck her fingers in her mouth.

Before Shawn could choose another number he got a text from Juliet.

'How is everything going?'

He smiled and typed out a reply. 'We're fine, Jules :)'

Shawn then dialed the direct number to the chief.

"Chief Vick," she answered.

"Chief!" Shawn replied, "it's Shawn and Sadie."

"Mr. Spencer. What can I do for you?"

"What did Iris like to do when she was 8 weeks old?"

"Not much," Karen told him, sympathetically. "It can be...a very long day. But enjoy it. She will be a year old before you know it."

"She might be judging me, Chief," Shawn replied, completely serious.

Karen laughed, "I'll talk to you later, Shawn."

Shawn tried Marlowe and his mom next; they both had similar things to say as the Chief did.

When he hung up with his mom he got another text from his wife.

'Is she doing okay?'

'She is beating me in backgammon' was his reply.

Sadie started getting restless, her cue that she was getting hungry.

"Pineapple, let's get a bottle ready for you," Shawn told her.

By the time he got it ready she was definitely ready to eat. He picked her up out of her carrier to feed her. And he received another text from Juliet.

'Is she hungry yet?'

Shawn smiled. "Sadie, you mom must be the psychic."

In reply to Jules he took a picture if Sadie and her bottle, posed as if she was taking a selfie. After he sent the picture, he picked another person on his favorite contacts list.

"Detective Lassiter."

"Lassie! Don't let Jules know it's me!"

_PINEAPPLESWORKASLINEBREAKS_

Juliet was trying to concentrate on the searches Lassiter wanted her to complete. It was a little trickier than she thought getting back into the groove of work. She told herself she would wait at least 10 minutes before texting Shawn again.

She looked up, swearing she heard someone say 'aww', and saw her husband carrying Sadie. A smile lit up her face. She reached her arms out when Shawn stopped at her desk.

"My baby!"

Shawn passed Sadie over to her and sat on the edge of her desk. "Yep. And Sadie, too!"

Juliet giggled, snuggling Sadie.

"Spencer, I didn't expect to see you here," Lassiter said, returning to his desk with coffee.

"Mr. Spencer," Karen joined the group, "and Sadie! Hello!"

"Sadie and I were at the Psych office," Shawn started, "and after a game of backgammon, a snack for her, and a few games of chess, Sadie said you know," Shawn used his little girl voice, "mommy has been texting us a lot. Maybe we should go visit her."

"Sadie is very smart," Juliet replied, kissing the baby's cheek.

"And so adorable," Karen added, moving closer but trying not to hover.

Juliet looked at her boss. "Do you want to hold her?"

"Of course!"

"Ooh, I get next!" Buzz told them, claiming to be the next one to hold Sadie.

Karen carefully took Sadie from Juliet. "Oh my goodness. I remember when Iris was this little. I just wanted to stare at her all day."

Shawn raised his hand from his seat on Juliet's desk. "I'll admit I do that. I tend to win the staring contests."

"She's gotten so much bigger from when she was born," Karen bounced her lightly as her mom instincts kicked in. "You two did a good job."

Juliet grinned. "Thank you."

"Mr. Spencer," she looked at Shawn, using her serious voice.

"Yes?" He asked, slightly worried that he was now in trouble.

Karen smiled. "I expect I will see her here more often."

Shawn nodded. "Of course, Chief."

"McNab," she said to Buzz who was still hanging around but looking unsure about whether he could be.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Come hold Sadie. I need to get back to what I was working on."

After Karen transferred Sadie to Buzz and went back to her office, Shawn smiled at Buzz and Juliet. "She is just a big softie. Everybody loves Sadie!"


	4. 12 weeks to 4 months

_**12 weeks**_

Gus arrived at the Psych office on an unusually rainy day to find something he never thought he would see. Between their desks was Sadie's colorful play mat. Shawn kneeled at one with his phone end while Sadie was lying diagonally across the mat on her stomach lifting her head.

"Roll over, Pineapple! You can do it!"

"What are you doing, Shawn?" Gus asked, sitting on the floor on the other side of the play mat.

"Sadie rolled over last night. Jules and I were so excited we didn't take a video and now Miss Sadie won't do it again."

Sadie did, however, gurgle delightedly at seeing her Uncle Gus.

"Hi Sadie," he smiled at her.

Sadie made another happy sound at him and Gus nodded. "Yes, yes I did."

Shawn set his phone down, giving up for now. "Man, what are you talking about?"

"Sadie asked me if I proposed to Nora last night and I told her I did," Gus told him the news, "she said yes!"

"Alright!" Shawn picked up Sadie and sat her in his lap then clapped her hands together. "Congratulations!"

Gus smiled, "thanks."

"Oh, what was that?" Shawn pretended to hear Sadie say something. He lowered his head to pretend to listen. "Uh huh. I see." He lifted his head again. "She said you can't get married until she can walk because she wants to be your flower girl."

"We'll see," Gus told him, "but Nora will probably love the idea."

"Hey, Jules is going out with Abigail and some of Abigail's teacher friends tonight for a bachelorette party," Shawn reported, "do you want to come over, eat pizza, and watch some movies?"

"I get to hold Sadie."

"Deal."

BACHELORETTEPARTYANYONE

Juliet met Abigail at her house, a tiara and sash for Abigail to wear proclaiming her to be the bride.

"Are we meeting them at the club?" Juliet asked, checking the time.

"Just Emily," Abigail told her. "Sarah's daughter and husband are sick."

"Okay! It'll still be fun. But I have to warn you," replied Juliet. "I haven't drank anything since our honeymoon."

SJSJSJSJ

Abigail and Juliet sat at a table together at the bar a few hours later. Emily had left half an hour earlier - she had to prepare for an out-of-state conference on early childhood development.

"How are we driving?" Abigail asked, trying hard not to slur her words.

Juliet pointed at her. "My boss. I texted her. She's coming."

"Oh, I like her!"

"She's nice," nodded Juliet in agreement.

Abigail looked at Juliet. "I'm glad we're friends. When I was dating Shawn it kinda seemed like you didn't like me."

Juliet laughed harder than she would have if she were sober. "I didn't like you."

"Why not?!" Abigail asked, almost uncharacteristically whining.

Juliet held out her hand as if it helped her explain. "You were dating Shawn!"

"Oh. Yeah," Abigail's drunken mind clicked those two facts together.

"I was jealous of you," Juliet told her, nodding as if she was agreeing with herself.

"No one's ever said that to me before!" Abigail put her hand on Juliet's shoulder. "Thank you! And I was jealous of _you_."

"No way!" Replied Juliet.

Abigail nodded. "I was dating him but he was in love with you. But it worked out because I have Steve and he's amazinnng."

"Good. If he's not, I can shoot him or something."

"Or something?" Abigail asked, propping her chin up on her hand.

"I've had too much to drink to know right now."

"I like you, Juliet!"

_**14 weeks**_

Juliet woke up for the third day in a row with Sadie sleeping through the night. She had been sleeping in the crib as opposed to the bassinet for the last week. Juliet smiled. It seemed like that 3am feeding was no longer needed.

She rolled over and lightly kissed Shawn's nose.

"Shawn," she whispered.

"Hmm?" He asked, his eye still closed.

Juliet grinned, "she made it through the night again."

Shawn wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. "Excellent. Sleeping is good, sweetheart," he mumbled.

"We still need to get up," she giggled, kissing his jaw, "I have to get ready for Abigail's wedding."

Shawn pressed a kiss to her neck. "You ~do~ look really good in that dress. But it's so warm and snuggly here."

"So you've said," she ran her fingers up and down his back. "I need to feed Sadie, we need to shower and eat, I have to get my stuff and head over for hair and make up and possible bride calming. You have to get Sadie ready and take her to your dad's."

"All of that before noon?" He groaned.

She pulled her head back enough to softly kiss his lips. "You'll survive."

_TIMEFORAWEDDING_

After saying hi to Steve and his best man/brother, Shawn took a seat on the bride's side of the seating. The wedding was being held outside at a country club. The reception would be about 20 feet away in the gorgeously decorated patio area.

After he and Abigail broke up he never thought he would be at her wedding or that Jules would be her bridesmaid. It was still a little weird to him that Juliet and Abigail were friends, but Juliet gets cards from people she has arrested and Abigail is very friendly so it was logical.

Shawn considered texting Gus to pass the time but Steve and his brother took their places at the front so he thought it must be time to get that show on the road.

He knew a wedding was all about the bride but Shawn couldn't stop looking at his wife. Juliet looked amazing in the purple floor-length dress. It had a tie around the waist and thin straps. There was some slight lace work on the bodice that made it that bit fancier. Juliet's hair was down with some slight waves falling over her shoulders.

When Juliet got to her spot at the altar she caught Shawn's eye and smiled.

Abigail looked fabulous. Her long white dress had some poof at the bottom. It had lace and bead detailing on the bodice and down the skirt. Her hair was longer and pinned in some hair do Shawn figured was very complicated.

The ceremony didn't last long and soon the new Mr. and Mrs. Fuller were introduced to their family and friends.

There was a short break between the ceremony and the reception for bridal party photographs, the guests had hors d'oeuvers before the festivities started. Shawn grabbed a quick snack before heading over to where the photographer was taking pictures to check out Juliet some more.

The photographer was ready to do just some pictures of the bridge and groom.

"First, take one of Juliet and Shawn," Abigail said, "they look so nice!"

"This will be much better than the selfie I was planning later," Shawn said, going where the photograph instructed them. "But we're totally still doing that selfie."

"Shawn," Steve said once the picture was done, before they went to do their couples photos. "You're sitting at the head table next to Juliet. My sister-in-law is sitting with us, too."

"Sweet!"

Juliet laughed, "we'll see you guys soon."

_SHULESARETOTESADORBS_

The reception progressed, Shawn got updates on Sadie from his father, food was eaten, selfies were taken of Shawn and Juliet, and there was dancing.

It was finally Shawn's turn to dance with the bride. They danced like a high school dance - his hands on her hips, her hands on his shoulders.

"You look beautiful today," he told Abigail.

She smiled, "thank you."

"I thought this would be more weird," Shawn said.

"Thanks?"

"No. It's good. I'm glad we can still be friends. But I'm also glad we had our time," he explained. "We gave it the shot we missed in high school and we found out we didn't work with each other."

Abigail nodded, "Juliet is a much better match for you. And Steve is a better match for me."

"His hair isn't as nice, though."

"Sure," she laughed. "Do you still think it's weird that I'm friends with your wife?"

"A little bit, yeah. But I think if things had been different you two could have been friends right away."

"Definitely," Abigail agreed.

The song ended and Shawn kissed her cheek before going to find Juliet for another dance.

The benefit of an earlier wedding is that one gets home to their baby by 7 o'clock.

The wedding was fun and she liked getting dressed up but Juliet loved snuggling with her baby and husband wearing pajamas and watching movies.

_**16 weeks/4 months**_

Shawn walked up and down the hall and a very upset Sadie.

"I think she had an ear infection," Juliet said, rubbing her hand over Sadie's back. "I'll try calling Carlton to see if he has any ideas."

"Okay," he replied and continued to bounce Sadie gently as he walked up and down the hall. If he stopped moving she tended to cry louder.

"What?" Lassiter answered his phone, "it's 1am. This better be important."

"We think Sadie has an ear infection," Juliet told him, "she's been crying and pulling at her ear and she won't stop crying!"

"She probably does. Do you have any baby Tylenol or Motrin?"

Juliet nodded even though Lassiter couldn't see her, "yes. We have Baby Tylenol."

"Good. Give her some. That should make her sleep, too. Take her to the doctor in the morning."

"Ugh! Why didn't we think of the Tylenol?"

"You're new parents. Sick baby tends to cause some panic."

"Thank you so much, Carlton."

"Don't worry about it."

Juliet hung up with her partner and got the baby Tylenol from the bathroom. She found Shawn circling the kitchen.

"Carlton said to give her some baby Tylenol and you can take her to the doctor tomorrow."

"Oh right. That stuff we have," Shawn turned Sadie so Juliet could give her the medicine.

_SHULESANDSTUFF_

Juliet literally ran into the chief the next morning as she got to the station late.

"Chief I am so sorry I'm late! Sadie has an ear infection, we think, and we didn't get to sleep until 2 this morning. Shawn's taking her to the doctor in an hour, she's just so misera-"

Juliet's ramble was cut off by Karen holding up her hand to stop her.

"Spencer! It's okay. Check in with Detective Lassiter and then go home."

"But – "

"No buts. You will be worrying about her all day and you being with her will be a big comfort to her."

_TIMEFORAPINEAPPLEBREAK_

After visiting the doctor, they got the antibiotics for Sadie and went home. Shawn sat back on the couch with Sadie resting on his chest. Juliet sat next to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Both my girls are tired, huh?" Shawn kissed the top of Juliet's head and slipped his arm around her.

"Sooo tired," she mumbled.

"We could go take a nap," he suggested.

She shook her head, "I don't want to get up."

"I have no idea how you would have stayed awake at work today," Shawn ran his fingers through her hair.

"Me either. Coffee maybe."

"Or Lassie would have made you do laps to stay awake."

Juliet would have replied if she were still awake.

THATSALLFORNOWFRIENDS

I am working on some one shots and I am very willing to take requests. Review or message me if there is something you want me to write.


	5. 5 months to 8 months

**You guys. I had a dream that I posted a one-shot and someone left a really mean review on it. I don't remember what the dream review said but it made me really sad and dream!me deleted the story. What even? **

**I don't usually ask for reviews but if someone said something nice that would be cool. Or say anything…as long as it isn't really long and mean lol.**

* * *

_**5 months old **_

"Shawn!" Juliet called, "she's gonna do it!"

Shawn raced into the room and sat down on the floor next to his wife. He went to the camera on his phone, switched it to video, and pressed record.

Sadie was watching them from where she was on the floor. She had gotten up on to her knees like she had been able to do for almost a week now. She grinned at them as she rocked back and forth, determined to become mobile.

"Come on, Sadie," encouraged Juliet, "crawl to mommy and daddy."

Sadie got a look at determination similar to Juliet's. And then she was crawling towards them, albeit slightly wobbly. Shawn followed her movements with his phone, his grin getting bigger the farther she traveled.

When she reached her parents, Juliet picked up with a big smiled. "Good job, Sadie!"

"You did it, Pineapple!" Shawn kissed the baby's cheek after ending the recording. "You can brag to Uncle Lassie that you can crawl at 5 months old."

Juliet laughed and sat Sadie on the floor. "Just because she started a month before Matthew doesn't mean you should give Carlton a reason to want to shoot you."

"He already has that," he replied. "Sadie Gracie go get your bear!"

_DINOSAURSARECOOL_

Juliet left to go out with Marlowe and Nora for a low-key girls night. Gus came over with Nora since he was hanging out with Shawn then the girls could pick up Marlowe.

"Gus, I cannot wait until my daughter can eat pizza. She is for sure going to be a fan of delicious flavor and there are so many flavors to show her," Shawn told him, the two large pizzas they bought sitting on the coffee table. "That could mean less pizza for me buuut I'm willing to share with her. "

"But not me," Gus replied with attitude. Food was serious business.

"Dude, I partially created her. Plus she looks like Jules. She gets anything she wants."

Sadie bounced excitedly in her exersaucer bouncer, ignoring the doorbell, but was instead entranced by the part containing small, colorful balls that bounced when she did.

"Who could that be?" Shawn asked getting up to answer the door. "Lassieface!" He exclaimed when he saw the visitor, "and Matty!"

"Hi Uncle Sawn!" Matthew replied just as excitedly although the two-and-a-half year old had trouble with the 'sh' sound.

Lassiter and Matthew entered, the boy more excitedly than the adult. Lassiter was actually wearing jeans. Shawn and Gus were unaware Lassiter owned jeans.

"Hi Spencer, Guster."

"Daddy. He Sawn," Matthew corrected his father, giving him his most seriously look.

"You're right," Lassiter agreed, "Hi Shawn."

"What brings you here?" Shawn asked, closing the door behind the unexpected guests.

Lassiter sat down on the couch and Matthew went over to play with Sadie. "The same thing that brings Guster here, I believe. Our wives are out together."

"Nora and I aren't married yet."

Lassiter waved his hand. "Close enough. What are we doing?"

"Well Gus was just pouting because I would share pizza with Sadie over him," supplied Shawn, returning to his seat on the couch.

Lassiter nodded. "Makes sense."

"She has an advantage because she looks like Juliet," Gus told him in the hopes of having someone on his side.

"And you know I can't say no to Jules," Shawn told them matter-of-factly. "Unless the question is can you ever have enough pineapple."

"Well, Spencer...Shawn," Lassiter amended when he caught his son glaring at him.

Gus chuckled, "he is bossy."

"Takes after Lassie," Shawn nodded.

"Shawn," Lassiter started again, "I may need your advice about having a daughter."

Gus and Shawn looked at each other to make sure they had heard him correctly.

"Are you saying...?"

Lassiter nodded, "Marlowe and I are having another baby. It's part of the reason she wanted to go out with Nora and O'ha-," he looked over at Matthew, "I mean Juliet tonight."

"Congratulations man!" Shawn reached over to fist bump Lassiter. Gus expressed his congratulations as well.

"Thank you," he replied with a smile.

"All I know about having a daughter so far is that they contain magical powers that make them look like their mom and make you want to bend to their will," shared Shawn. "I suspect I'll be in more trouble once she starts talking."

"Daddy?" Matthew called out to get his father's attention.

Lassiter looked over at his son who was absently turning a rattle on Sadie's exersaucer. "Yes?"

"I have pizza?"

"We're guests at Shawn's house, remember? You need to ask him."

Matthew walked over to the couch where Shawn and Gus were sitting.

"Uncle Sawn?" He asked.

"Yeah, Matty?"

"I have pizza?" Asked the adorable toddler.

Shawn glanced at Lassiter then back to Matthew. "You want some pizza?"

"Yes pweese!"

"Sure thing, little dude." Shawn replied then looked at his two friends. "This kid isn't even mine and I want to share my pizza with him. I am definitely going to be in trouble when my Pineapple starts talking.

_**6 months**_

While Shawn and Juliet hadn't been prepared for the ear infection Sadie had a few months ago, Henry, Maddie, Lassiter, and Marlowe told them all about teething.

Shawn was prepared.

The Psych office was stocked up with Baby Tylenol and teething rings.

And it contained one grumpy 6 month old.

"Good morning," Gus said when he walked in shortly after 9.

Shawn sat at his desk, Sadie sitting on his lap chewing on a teething ring.

"Hey," Shawn replied. "I'm thinking cuatro queso dos fritos for lunch."

"I like it." Gus reached to pick up his niece.

"I wouldn't do that," Shawn warned him.

Gus clicked his tongue at him and picked up Sadie. As soon as she was away from her daddy she started screaming. Gus immediately put her back and she stopped.

"I warned you."

"What did I do?" Gus asked, worried that a child could be that loud.

"She's teething and it turns out that makes her very angry. She even gets the same look Jules gets when she's annoyed with us," Shawn explained. "Pineapple will scream if anyone besides me or Jules picks her up."

Gus sat at his desk. "What about your dad?"

"Even him. I tried. He told me I did the same thing when I was teething but I would only let my mom pick me up."

"What if we get a case?" Gus asked.

"We take her with us," replied Shawn, using the burp cloth to wipe off the drool on her chin.

Gus raised an eyebrow. "Is Juliet okay with that?"

"We don't have much of a choice."

_SHULESSHULEYSHULES_

Gus and Shawn wearing a baby Bjorne carrier containing a sleeping Sadie arrived at a crime scene at a golf course and headed to Juliet and Lassiter behind the yellow tape.

"Why did you bring your daughter here?" Lassiter asked, taking off his sunglasses.

"She's teething," Juliet answered for her husband, "I told you."

"And she screams louder than Big Foot if anyone besides me or Jules takes her," Shawn explained. "She's sleeping now so you don't have to worry about her solving the case before you, Lassie."

Lassiter made a face at him, "very funny."

Shawn took a look around the scene, looking at all the small details while listening to the information Juliet had for him about Robert Nelson.

He put his fingers to his temple. "His death was an accident."

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked.

"We should talk to his wife," Shawn nodded.

Lassiter inclined his head to the group of civilians across the way. "She's over there with McNab."

"Excellent," Shawn headed over to the wife and Buzz, Gus following. "Mrs. Nelson?"

She looked over from Buzz. "Yes?"

"My name is Shawn Spencer, head psychic with the SBPD. This," he gestured to Gus, "is my partner Bogie McGee."

"Is that a baby?" Mrs. Nelson asked of Sadie in the carrier. Lassiter and Juliet had joined the group.

Shawn nodded, "she's our mascot. Did you know your husband was a golfer?"

"Yes. He used to play all the time. But he lost his job and couldn't afford to come anymore," she told them.

"Did he sneak in to play golf at night often?" He asked.

The wife looked confused, "sneak in?"

Shawn nodded. "Yes."

Mrs. Nelson looked at the four officials and one sleeping baby in front of her. "I wouldn't know. I take medication to help me sleep. If he did sneak in he would," it was like the news of his death just hit her and she finished her sentence through tears, "get home before I woke up."

"Thank you," Shawn told her, going off with Gus.

Juliet let her partner ask a few questions; she went to see what Gus and Shawn had.

"What do you think?" Juliet asked, running her fingers over Sadie's hair.

"I think I want to talk to the groundskeeper."

_PINEAPPLESCANTGOLF_

In probably one of his most subdued (due to the sleeping baby attached to him) and quickest revels ever, Shawn announced that the victim snuck in while the groundskeeper was mowing the lawn. A lone golf ball was thrown by the lawnmower, striking the ninja golf player in the temple and killing him. The groundskeeper, scared that he was responsible for killing someone, took the golf ball - but not the right one.

They arrested the groundskeeper before Sadie woke up from her nap.

Juliet came back to the Psych office for lunch with the guys and Sadie.

With Sadie content on her lap, Juliet ate some honey chicken.

"Tell me how you did it," Juliet asked her husband.

"There was wet grass on his shoes so he was there in the very early hours. He was wearing all black - the better to sneak in with. The grass was just cut. It was probably being cut while he was there. The bruise on his temple was about the size of a golf ball.

"Just under his hand I noticed a nicked golf ball with grass all over it."

Juliet nodded, "so that's when you figured out he took the wrong one."

"Exactly."

"I am still amazed by that," Juliet said.

Gus snorted, "You get used to it. Then sometimes it's just annoying."

_**8 months **_

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Juliet heard Lassiter ask.

She looked up with a smile to see her husband wearing his nice jeans and his blue striped shirt - her favorite on him.

"Nice to see you, too, Lassie!" Shawn retorted, stopping in front of Juliet's desk.

From behind his back, Shawn presented Juliet with a single red rose.

Juliet grinned at him. "Thank you!" She took the rose and smelled it.

"You're welcome."

"Where is Sadie?" She asked, not used to him visiting without her when they weren't on a case.

"Gus is watching her," Shawn told her. "And he agreed to watch her tonight if you'll go on a date with me."

She smiled her rose again. "A date?"

"Yeah. Dinner and maybe that carnival on the pier."

"I'm in!" Juliet agreed. "One rule. No contacting Gus and Nora while we're out."

"Good luck with that," Lassiter snorted.

Shawn nodded, ignoring Lassiter. "It's a deal. See you when you get home, Mrs. Spencer."

"See you then, Mr. Spencer," she said with a grin.

Once Shawn was gone, Lassiter looked at Juliet, who had the rose to her nose again.

"You two are so cute it's almost disgusting."

_LASSITERISASILLYHEAD_

Shawn took Juliet to her favorite Italian restaurant. When Juliet went to the restroom, Shawn texted Gus to check on Sadie. Juliet's trip to the restroom consisted of 40% restroom use, 60% calling Nora to check in.

After dinner they drove to the carnival on the pier. They walked hand in hand to the carnival full of lights and sounds and delicious smells. The sun was almost done setting over the ocean and people milled all around them. The normal carnival music played from various rides and games.

Juliet bounced excitedly beside him. "There are so many games! Ooh! And they have funnel cake!"

"What first?" Shawn asked. "Funnel cake or games?"

"Funnel cake and then games! Maybe you can win me a giant teddy bear," she grinned at him.

"Me?" He asked as they headed to the snack truck. "I thought you were going to win me the giant teddy bear!"

Juliet laughed. "As the man on the date it's your job to win the prize."

They joined the line for funnel cake. "Can we name it Javier?" He asked. "I will only do the work in winning it if we name it Javier."

"Sure!"

Juliet stepped up to order the funnel cake and Shawn sent a quick text to Gus asking how it was going. When Juliet was done ordering he paid for the delicious deep-fried carnival food.

"You know Sadie will end up with any prizes will win, right?" Juliet asked him.

"Oh, of course. And her giant teddy bear named Javier will be bigger than her for a long time."

They collected their warm funnel cake dusted with powdered sugar and strolled along, eating the crispy goodness and scoping out the games.

"Oh ring toss!" Juliet pointed. "That's a good one."

"So is skee ball," added Shawn. "And I'm a skee ball expert."

"Is that so?" She giggled.

Shawn nodded, his mouth full of funnel cake. "In Guatemala."

"You've never been to Guatemala!"

"Doesn't matter."

Juliet laughed. "Okay."

They finished their fried carnival food and decided to try to dart balloon pop game first. While Shawn was focused on throwing the darts to pop the colorful balloons Juliet quickly texted Nora again to check in with her.

Shawn popped all of the balloons he needed and won a medium sized prize.

"Yay!" Juliet grinned, hugging her purple stuffed elephant while bouncing excitedly. "We'll call him...Bruno."

"I like it," he agreed, giving her a quick kiss. "Let's do skee ball. I can win you the giant teddy bear there."

_SHULESDATE_

Shawn won the giant teddy bear relatively quickly playing skee ball. The teddy bear was dark brown with a light brown chest and stomach.

Juliet wanted to play the shooting target game. She told him it was always fun to see the reactions of the people watching because no one expects her to be good at shooting when they don't know she's a cop. A few more games and a couple more secret texts to Gus and Nora later, they put their prizes in the car and went to ride a few rides.

"I like the spinning rides but we've eaten so much tonight I don't think they would be a good idea," Juliet told him.

"Ferris wheel?" He asked. "We could make out."

"Okay," she laughed. "What about the bumper cars?"

"Definitely! And we have to do the roller coaster."

"Duh," replied Juliet.

_SHULESDATE_

Shawn, Juliet, and their three stuffed animal prizes got home a little after 10 to find Gus and Nora watching a movie.

"Hey!" smiled Nora. "It looks like you had fun."

"We did," Juliet grinned.

"This is Bruno," Shawn pointed to the elephant, "Javier," he pointed to the teddy bear, "and Marge," he held up the shark.

"Nice!" Gus replied. "Skee ball?"

"You know that's right."

"So," Nora started. "You two are rule breakers."

Shawn and Juliet put down their prizes.

"What do you mean?" Juliet asked innocently.

"Shawn texted me four times and Juliet texted Nora five times," reported Gus, his hands on his hips.

Juliet looked at Shawn and they both laughed. "We're too obsessed with our daughter, I guess," Shawn replied with a shrug.


	6. 9 months to 1 year

**Hey! So two things I was hoping you could put in the reviews. Or PM me. **

**1) I'm working on a collection of one-shots. I have a few written but I always like to take suggestions from the people who will be reading them. What would you like to see?**

**2) I'm thinking about doing another companion to this story/series where Shules get pregnant again. Would you like to see that or no?**

**Enjoy the last part!**

_**9 months **_

Shawn woke up to hear Sadie babbling on the monitor. Juliet was still asleep so he got up to take care of their daughter and prepare for anniversary plans.

"Hey Pineapple!" Shawn greeted his smiling 9 month old.

He changed her diaper and took her to the kitchen.

"What do we want for breakfast?" He asked rhetorically, looking through the pouches of baby food. "The bananas, apricots and baby rice seems like a good choice."

Shawn sat her in her high chair and squeezed the pouch of food into a bowl. He poured himself a bowl of Cookie Crisp, grabbed spoons for both of them and took the food to the table.

"Okay," he scooped up a baby spoon spoonful of bananas, apricots and baby rice and inserted the spoon into Sadie's open mouth. "It was tricky but I got mommy those Egyptian cotton sheets she was drooling over."

Sadie waved her hands excited about the food and possibly excited about the anniversary gift for her mommy.

"I know!" Shawn replied, overly excited for Sadie's benefit. He ate a couple quick spoonfuls of his cereal then fed Sadie more. "When you're done eating we'll make mommy breakfast in bed."

Sadie swallowed her food then babbled in reply.

"You're right," Shawn agreed, giving her another spoonful. "Pancakes are a great idea!"

_SADIEISASMARTBABYBUTREALLYITSSHAWN_

Juliet was awoken by her daughter crawling on her, babbling excitedly.

"Hi Sadie," she smiled.

Shawn sat on the edge of their bed with a tray of breakfast - scrambled eggs, a couple pancakes, and some pineapple. "Good morning, sweetheart."

She rolled on to her back and pulled Sadie up to sit next to her. "Good morning."

"Sadie and I made you anniversary breakfast in bed," Shawn announced.

"That's so sweet," Juliet smiled, sitting up in bed.

Shawn moved the tray, with its legs, to sit across Juliet's lap. "Sadie has pretty good ideas." He moved to sit next to her and sat Sadie on his thigh.

"It's your anniversary, too." Juliet told him, "You deserve special treatment, too."

"Jules, being married to you and having Sadie is pretty special."

"Shawn," she grinned, "you're so sweet."

"Don't tell Gus," he whispered loudly.

She leaned over closer to him, "never." And she kissed him.

_**11 months**_

Juliet was home on a Sunday afternoon playing with Sadie while Curious George was playing on Netflix kids in the background - Sadie sometimes like watching all the colorful cartoon characters on the TV.

Shawn was out with Gus working on a private case for one of hotel heiress Annabeth Fuller's friends. Something about a lost watch and another absurd amount of money being paid to the psychic detective when he finds it. It wasn't that they were worried about money - 10 years as a detective came with a nice salary - but Shawn liked being able to contribute, too. And if Annabeth and her insanely wealthy friends had nothing better to do with their money than pay him way more that normal people would to find things that were not all that hard to find he was not going to say no.

Juliet and Sadie were sitting on the floor playing. Sadie's current obsession was her stuffed food toys. She enjoyed picking them up and handing them to her parents.

The 11 month old crawled over towards the table to get her felt fried egg. She then used the table to pull herself up.

"Look at you, Sadie!" Juliet grinned. Sadie had gotten very good at standing. "Are you going to walk, baby?"

The door opened and Shawn came in with Gus. "Hey Jules! Hey Pineapple!" Shawn greeted. "What do you think about going for Chinese with Nora?"

"Sounds good!" Replied Juliet.

Sadie babbled excitedly at the appearance of her daddy. Without any warning she started walking towards him.

Juliet watched, her jaw dropped in surprise but she didn't say anything for fear of Sadie realizing what she was doing and surprising herself. Shawn squatted down when Sadie got closer and caught her as she stumbled into him.

"Good job Sadie Gracie!" Shawn kissed her pudgy cheek.

Juliet grinned and got up to join the small group. "My baby walked! See if she'll do it again."

Shawn handed Gus his phone to record it and crossed the room. He set Sadie down on her feet. "Go get mommy!"

Juliet kneeled on the floor and held out her arms for Sadie. The baby contemplated this idea for a moment then took off to Juliet, Gus capturing the event. When Sadie reached her target the adults cheered for her again, which caused her to laugh.

_OMNOMFOOD_

Shawn, Juliet, and Sadie got home from dinner with Gus and Nora. Shawn took Sadie to give her a bath while Juliet took out the ice cream to soften up a bit so they could have sundaes.

They put Sadie to bed, constructed their ice cream sundaes and sat on the couch with the baby monitor.

"Jules, when can we get our fleet of pugs?" Shawn asked, eating some chocolate ice cream. Back when they decided to move in Shawn had told her home was where she and their fleet of pugs were. Somehow, they never got the pugs.

Juliet let the ice cream melt in her mouth, thinking about the question. "I'm not sure a fleet of pugs would be the best idea with an almost one year old," she tapped the edge of the spoon against her lip, thinking.

"Sadie totally needs a dog," Shawn replied; ready to argue his case of getting a dog (or six). "We don't even have to make her build a dog house. There are much better ones we can buy anyway."

"We can get one pug and see how that goes," decided Juliet. "But we're going to buy everything for him or her before we get the dog."

Shawn smiled and kissed her cheek. "Can we go right now?"

"No. The store is closed," she laughed. After eating more of her ice cream she asked, "Should we get a puppy or adopt one from a shelter?"

Shawn clicked his tongue at her. "Not even a question, Pumpkindoodle. Adopt one. It needs a home more!"

"Okay," she smiled. "This week we can go to the pet store and buy the things for the dog and we can start looking for one."

He leaned over and kissed her, their lips lingering. "You're the best wife ever."

"I better be," she replied before kissing him again.

_**1 year**_

The house was decorated with pink and purple streamers. Decorations hung from the ceiling with bubble words saying 'HAPPY FIRST BIRTHDAY'. Pink, purple, and white balloons were tied to the deck rails and a banner was hung saying Happy Birthday, Sadie.

Shawn and Juliet - but mostly Juliet - made three different cakes. Shawn had told her two would be enough but she wanted to make three. Sadie had a vanilla frosted smash cake with chocolate frosting and a purple frosting 1 on it. For the adults there was a pineapple upside down cake (Shawn's contribution) and a two-layer chocolate cake with pink vanilla frosting and purple icing words that read 'Happy 1st Birthday Sadie'.

Juliet was setting up the cakes and putting out snacks while Sadie played in the living room with their black 14-month-old rescue pug, Lacey. Baby gates proved useful for babies and dogs. Shawn was on the deck with Henry doing whatever they were doing with the barbecue.

"Hello!" Abigail called as she and Steve came in as the instructions Juliet gave everyone earlier. They carried in two big gift bags.

"Hi!" Juliet replied, setting a bowl of chips on the dining room table. "Sadie and Lacey are in the living room. We're going to put gifts on the deck for now. We learned that Lacey really likes ripping up tissue paper."

"Utoh!" Steve chuckled.

"Shawn and Henry are out there using the barbecue. Maybe you can help them or prevent disaster," suggested Juliet.

"Sure thing," Steve took both their gifts and headed out back.

"What do you need me to do?" Abigail asked, ready to help.

Juliet ticked off her mental checklist. "Could you finish putting out snacks on the deck? I need to get Sadie dressed."

Abigail nodded. "Not a problem!"

Juliet collected Sadie and took her to her room. After a diaper change, Juliet put Sadie's dress on her. The dress was a sleeveless purple and white stripped top half with a light purple tutu skirt bottom. She put on Sadie's shoes - black baby converse sneakers that Shawn insisted she have. And they did look adorable. The sound of voices drifted down the hall as more of their guests arrived.

"You ready Sadie?" Juliet asked excitedly. Sadie clapped her hands in response.

Lassiter, Marlowe, and Matthew, Madeleine, Gus and Nora, Karen and Mr. Vick (Iris was at a friend's house, not wanting to be the only 9 year old there) and Juliet's mom and stepdad arrived at almost the same time. The grandparents fussed over Sadie. Matthew decided he was in love with Lacey the pug and wanted to play with her forever. The adults munched on the snacks and waited for the hot dogs and burgers to be finished.

After eating but before cake and presents, Shawn took Matthew and Sadie onto the grass so they could play with Lacey - the pug loved being chased but understood that kids were slower so it was a really fun game for her.

Juliet grabbed a wine cooler from the cooler and stood for a moment watching Shawn play with the kids and Lacey.

"It's a little weird sometimes, isn't it?" Asked Lassiter who stood next to her.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"We have kids," he elaborated. "And we're not half bad at it. And I'm having a second one."

Juliet giggled. "Yeah, it is a little weird sometimes."

"It's also weird that I kind of like your husband. Sometimes."

"You have liked him for a while," she told her partner with a smile. "Admit it."

"I will admit that I have liked him more since he proved he wouldn't hurt you," Lassiter sipped his drink. "I wasn't happy about you dating him at first because he's Spencer and he was immature and reckless and I didn't think he would take your relationship seriously."

"Really?" This was the first time they had actually talked about that which was surprising considering how close they were.

Lassiter nodded. "But he has proven himself and he makes you happy and he's a good father. So I like him."

"What are we talking about, wifeypoo?" Shawn asked, joining the pair, holding Sadie. He grabbed a bottle of water from the cooler.

"About how Carlton likes you," Juliet replied with a grin.

Lassiter rolled his eyes and Shawn kissed Juliet on the cheek.

"Of course he does! Now, our birthday girl was telling me that she thinks it's time for presents and cake!"

_SHULESTHROWAGOODPARTY_

Sadie was asleep, the guests left, the house and back yard were cleaned up, and the gifts were put away. Juliet finished off the last piece of pineapple upside-down cake – she loves cake – and she and Shawn were finishing their getting ready for bed routine.

Shawn sat up in their bed while Juliet finished washing her face. She rinsed her face and patted it dry with a towel then crawled into bed with her husband. They snuggled together; Shawn wrapped his arms around Juliet, pulling her back against his chest, resting his cheek against hers.

"Sadie had a good party," Juliet said with a smile.

Shawn kissed her cheek. "We have successfully taken care of our daughter for a year. It was celebrated by our friends and family giving her gifts."

Juliet laughed. "And cake!"

"And cake," Shawn agreed.

"Should we have another baby?" Juliet asked softly.

Shawn lifted his head. "Are you pregnant?"

"What?" Juliet asked, not expecting that question in reply to her question. She turned over to face him. "No!"

"Okay, okay. But in every movie you have ever made me watch, when a woman asks if they should have another baby she is usually pregnant. Then the husband says 'no way, we shouldn't have another kid' and his wife gets offended and he is in trouble," he rambled." Not that I would say no way to your question. We have about 14 babies to go before I say no way."

Juliet smiled as she let him ramble on. "Well we're not having 14 kids and I'm not pregnant right now but…we do a good job. I just wanted to see what you thought. We don't have to have another baby right now but…maybe…soonish."

Shawn kissed her softly. "Definitely soonish."


End file.
